L’absinthe
by June60
Summary: Angleterre, fin du 19ème, début 20ème siècle. L’histoire d’une jeune sorcière anglaise, qui sous l’influence de personnes, sombrera petit à petit dans l’engrenage de la drogue, le plaisir de l’adultère et l’indépendance à l’alcool. .....HGDM !


**L'absinthe**

**Résumé** : Angleterre, fin du 19ème, début 20ème siècle. L'histoire d'une jeune sorcière anglaise, qui sous l'influence de personnes, sombrera petit à petit dans l'engrenage de la drogue, le plaisir de l'adultère et l'indépendance à l'alcool. ...HG/DM !

**Inspiration : **je me suis inspiré essentiellement du livre «l'assommoir » d'Emile Zola, qui est pour moi un des plus grands auteurs de la littérature française.

**Intrigue/couple : **L'absinthe raconte et décrit, progressivement, la descente en enfer d'une jeune femme comme les autres. L'histoire est basée sur le couple Ron/Hermione mais toute l'intrigue repose sur Drago/Hermione.

Poudlard, Harry Potter et compagnie, tout ça a existé …

**Genre **: Dramatique/Romantique

**Rating** : -16/18 ans

**Note de l'auteur** : je n'ai pas encore écrit le deuxième chapitre, car je ne sais pas si sa va plaire ! N'hésitez donc pas à me donner votre avis.

**Chapitre 1** : Hermione Weasley

Au coin de la 5ème avenue, se situait un vieux bâtiment délabré, triste et repoussant. Au 3ème étage plus précisément, une jeune fille (ou femme) était accoudé à une fenêtre, le regard perdu dans les rues de Londres. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 3 heures qu'elle était là, à espérer quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais, à rêver à de mille et une chose qu'elle n'obtiendra jamais.

Hermione Weasley (née Granger) jeune sorcière anglaise, qui après ses études, avait dut se cacher, pour rejoindre cette vie de misère de femme mariée, et à charge 3 enfants. Toutes les secondes, toutes les minutes, toutes les heures, tous les jours que dieu faisait, elle se demandait comment allait t'elle pouvoir nourrir sa famille. Son mari n'avais pas trouvé de travail, mais elle, elle avait put décrocher un petit poste en tant que lingère. Elle poussa un long soupir en voyant Ron arriver au bas du bâtiment. Elle ouvrit la porte de la petite mansarde pour accueillir son mari en espérant qu'il allait enfin lui annoncé une bonne nouvelle. Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune roux, de 25 ou 26 ans, l'air optimiste et exécrable à la fois, passa la porte avec un légé sourire forcé aux lèvres.

-Alors ? Chuchota-t-elle

- Il en fallut de peu dit il l'air joyeux ! La prochaine fois, sa sera la bonne.

- Tu me l'as déjà dit la dernière fois, et tu n'as toujours rien répondit elle à moitié en larme

- Ne t'inquiète pas continua t'il en souriant c'est juste que je ne comprends pas trop encore le fonctionnement des moldus, mais la chance est de mon coté, je vais vite nous sortir de cette misère, tu vas voir.

Hermione sanglotait à présent. L'optimiste et la naïveté habituel de Ron la dégoutait plus qu'autre chose. Même dans les pires moments, c'était quelqu'un d'heureux et plein d'espoir. Mais il lui fallait plus que de l'espoir à elle, il fallait que son mari trouve un travail sinon, ils seront à la rue d'ici la fin du mois. Elle pleura encore de plus en plus fort et ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle venait de réveiller ses 3 enfants : Romuald, leelee et George, âgé respectivement de 12, 6 et 8 ans. Beaucoup d'enfants pour une femme âgé seulement de 24 ans.

-Ma chérie chuchota Ron, ne te met pas dans des états pareil. Je te promets que d'ici la fin du mois, nous vivrons tous dans une immense maison, avec des bijoux et tout. Dieu est avec nous.

Hermione n'avais plus qu'une envie : lui foutre une claque, pour qu'il arrête de vivre dans l'illusion et qu'il regarde enfin la réalité. Mais elle comprenait aussi ce qu'il ressentait. Il devait se sentir coupable…..c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait tout abandonné : ses études, ses amis, ses projets. Donc elle n'en fit rien, et continua à sangloter en silence.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione partit pour son travail, le regard fatigué et dénué de tout sentiment. Elle se demandait comment allait-elle trouver l'argent nécessaire pour payer son loyer et nourrir ses enfants. Elle ne connaissait pas un seul travail au monde capable de fournir autant d'argent en si peu de temps. Mais c'est alors qu'elle passa devant la « fameuse annonce », que depuis la, elle n'avait pas encore, comprit le sens. Il y avait simplement d'écrit « pour son plaisir» et le tout illustré par des pièces de monnaie. Elle avait beau réfléchit, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il fallait faire exactement pour gagner tous cet argent. Et elle resta encore pendant 5 bonnes minutes, avant de rejoindre son lieu de travail. Elle rentra dans l'immense salle, ou été aligné plus de 50 lingère sur 20-30 colonnes. L'endroit été assez sale avec un grand tintamarre en fond. Les femmes parlaient, criaient et riaient dans tous les sens, et leurs enfants couraient gaiment à travers les rangées. Hermione rejoignit sa place, et s'assit sur un petit banc, puis releva ses cheveux bruns bouclés pour en faite un chignon. Elle était belle, mais d'une beauté très particulière. Une beauté sauvage, et un peu sale, à tout le temps transpiré. Ses yeux chocolat ressortaient bien avec sa peau mate. Quand elle s'essuyait le front, caressait ses cheveux, mordillait ses lèvres, tout ça était malgré elle, des gestes d'une sensualité hors du commun. Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais tout ça lui sera très utile.

Elle frotta les vêtements un par un, avant de les tremper dans l'eau savonneuse.

Il n'y avait pas 5 minutes qu'elle était là, qu'elle transpirait déjà.

Et ma tite jeunet ! Comment va ? demanda une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui venait de s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

C'était Mme Williams, gérante de la petite mercerie qui se trouvait en face du logement des Weasley. « Une brave femme » se disait toujours Hermione, et qui pensait davantage aux malheurs des autres qu'a elle-même.

- On fait avec, vous savez répondit-elle

-Le monsieur n'a toujours pas gagné de quoi payer le pain ?

-Non toujours pas ! Pourtant je vous assure qu'il cherche, mais les temps sont durs en ce moment pour les chômeurs.

-A qui le dites-vous. Tenez, n'hésiter pas à passer au magasin, je vous ferais volontiers crédit. Vos pauvres marmots doivent mourir de faim.

-Merci, vous êtes bien bonne sanglota Hermione.

-Voyons ma chère, ne vous mettez pas dans des états pareils. La chance va tourner et en votre faveur.

-Je prie pour ça tous les jours.

-Et vous avez raison ! le travail de lingère ne donne pas beaucoup…

-Je le sais bien, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pus dénicher jusqu'ici. J'ai tellement besoin d'argent, et je ne vois pas un seul travail au monde qui pourrait en offrir tant et en si peu de temps.

-La maison close chuchota Mme williams, très embarrassée par ce qu'elle venait de dire

-La maison quoi ?

-La maison close

-Mais qu'es ce que………..mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase quand arriva la dernière personne qu'elle aurait aimé voir sur cette terre. Elle arrêta nette son travail et regarda la nouvelle arrivante avec froideur. Se tenait devant elle, une fille d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux longs et bruns, les yeux noirs, avec une fine silhouette. C'était Eve, la courtisane de la rue, si on pouvait dire comme ça et sans être vulgaire.

-Tient dit Eve en souriant, c'est que ça travaille ici

-Oui, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi répondit Hermione en serrant des dents

-Tu veux dire quoi par la ? je travaille aussi tu sais

-Oui merci, nous sommes tous au courant. Ta réputation te précède

-Justement, je viens de terminer avec un client dit Eve en riant

-Tant mieux pour toi

-Tu ne veux pas savoir le nom de ce client ?

-Je n'en vois pas trop l'utilité vois tu.

-Tu es sur ?

-Aussi sur que je vais te renverser l'eau sur la tète si tu ne passes pas ton chemin dit Hermione avec colère.

-Comme tu veux. Toute façon tu ne devrais pas tarder à le savoir continua Eve avec ce sourire méchant au coin des lèvres

-A peine avait-elle dit cette phrase, que les 3 enfants des Weasley débarquèrent, épuisée par une longue course à pied.

-Mais que faites-vous ici ? demanda Hermione

- Papa est partit à la recherche de travail dit le plus âgé. Il nous a dit de te rejoindre.

- A cette heure la ?rétorqua Mme Williams, qui jusqu'ici n'avait plus dit un mot

- Il n'y pas d'heure pour chercher de l'argent répondit Hermione fière de cet action.

A cette phrase, Eve et ses amies écalèrent de rire.

-Qu'es ce qu'il vous fait rire à vous ?continua la jeune maman

- Non rien du tout ne répondit Eve en s'éloignant en souriant.

Hermione serra des dents et continua son travail, avant de raccompagner ses enfants à la petite mansarde, et repassa devant la fameuse affiche. Du coup elle avait oublié de reparler de cette « maison close « avec Mme Williams. Tant pis, elle trouvera de l'argent pas un autre moyen.

Ils allaient tournés à l'angle quand elle vit son mari sortir d'un pub. Son sourire s'élargit, mais changea subitement en voyant une jeune femme l'accompagner. Elle riait et le tenait par le bras. A cet instant, Hermione crut fondre en larme, mais se retient en voyant ses enfants :

-Il fait quoi papa ? demanda la plus jeune

-Il…..il…..il…il……venez se contenta t'elle te dire.

Ils marchèrent le long du trottoir sous un ciel gris. Elle était toute seule, toute seule avec ses enfants. A cette pensée, son cœur fit un bond, et elle rentra dans l'immeuble mais bouscula, Mr Smith, son voisin

-Ho la ! Comment va madame aujourd'hui ?

-Sa va répondit elle en baissant les yeux

-Et votre mari, il……

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui va, il a d'autres préoccupations

-D'autres préoccupations que sa famille ? Sa alors ?

-Oui, c'est comme ça. Excusez-moi, je dois coucher les enfants

-Oui bien sur. Je comprends ce que…

-Non vous ne comprenez pas dit-elle les larmes aux yeux avant de monter 2 à deux les marches pour rejoindre sa chambre.

A 23h, son mari n'était toujours pas rentré. Elle s'écroula sur son lit, et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Triste destin…pour une jeune fille.


End file.
